Pen Pals (episode)
Data makes contact with a young girl from a pre-warp civilization on a planet facing imminent annihilation. The Enterprise must wrestle with the moral dilemma of violating the Prime Directive or standing by while Data's friend dies. Summary The episode opens with the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)} Enterprise studying planet breakups in a remote sector of the galaxy. Planet after planet has been reduced to rubble, apparently as a result of natural cataclysms. Captain Picard prepares to ride a horse on the holodeck. Just as he is about to climb onto the horse, Riker calls him to the bridge to view geological calamities on Drema IV. As an exercise in leadership, Picard puts Wesley Crusher in charge of the team investigating the cause or causes of the geological problems. Crusher chooses members of his science team, including Prixus for mineralogy and metallurgy, Alans for volcanology, Hildebrant for geomechanics, and Davies for geochemistry. After sensor scans, Crusher and his team discover that the planet has become unstable because unusually high levels of dilithium in the crust have formed a matrix which creates a piezoelectric effect that is tearing the planets apart. At the same time, Data has been speaking with Sarjenka, a member of a pre-warp species inhabiting Drema IV via a radio transmission. After eight weeks of communication, Picard orders Data to terminate contact because it is in violation of the Prime Directive. However, he reverses his decision after a meeting of the senior staff when the staff hears Sarjenka's transmission pleading for help. Data beams down to Drema IV to meet Sarjenka and warn her and her family to travel to a safe region on her planet, but finds that her family has already left. He has her beamed back to the Enterprise (much to the chagrin of Captain Picard) to watch while the ''Enterprise'' uses modified probes as resonators to destroy the dilithium matrix and restore geological stability to the planet. After Dr. Pulaski erases Sarjenka's memory of her Enterprise experiences, Data returns her to her home planet, safe and sound. Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365 Memorable Quotes "In your position it's important to ask yourself one question: 'What would Picard do?' ''" : - '''Riker', giving Wesley Crusher advice on taking command "There are no options. The Prime Directive is not a matter of... ''degrees, it is an absolute." "''I have a problem with that kind of rigidity. It seems callous, and even a little cowardly." "Doctor, I'm sure that is not what the lieutenant meant but in a situation like this, we have to be cautious. What we do today, may profoundly affect the future. If we could see every possible outcome..." "... we'd be Gods, which we are not. If there is a cosmic plan, is it not the height of hubris to think we can or should interfere?" : - Worf, Pulaski, Picard, and Riker, discussing how to proceed after Data's revelation "O'Brien, take a nap. You didn't see any of this. You're not involved." "Right, sir. I'll just be standing over here dozing off." : - Riker and O'Brien, as Riker enters to take the transporter controls "I will require my hands. Thank you." :-'Data' to Sarjenka Background Information * This episode featured the only location shoot of Season 2, Picard's equestrian holodeck sequence, which was filmed at a ranch near the L.A. suburb of Thousand Oaks. * According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, "the writers had to limit the two characters' (''Data and Sarjenka) closeness , because Nikki Cox's orange make-up became smudged so easily on contact. * The relationship Data forms with the little girl resembles that of Odo and Taya in . * This episode marks a clear and conscious violation of the Prime Directive Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 21, catalogue number VHR 2504, ''. * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.5, catalogue number VHR 4741, . * As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski * Nicholas Cascone as Davies * Ann H. Gillespie as Hildebrant * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Whitney Rydbeck as Alans * Nikki Cox as Sarjenka Uncredited Co-Stars * Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace * Unknown actor as Prixus References 2215; Allah; Andor; aquarium; Arab; Arabian horse; Asteroid belt; Bedouin; Betazoid; Betazoid cat; British pound; cerebral cortex; Class-1 probe; cosmic plan; cosmic ray; dilithium; distress call; doll; Drema IV; Drema V; Dreman; Earl Grey tea; earthquake; Elanin singer stone; English engram; galaxy; generator strata; geochemistry; geology; geomechanics; holo-programs; holodeck 3; horse; horse tack; hubris; ico-spectrogram; illium-629; Klingon; magnetic field; mechanical energy; memory wipe; metallurgy; mineralogy; nebular cloud; neuron; organic molecule; penny; piezoelectric effect; planetary mineral survey; Prime Directive; radio frequency; resonator; resonator field; Sark; science laboratory; Selcundi Drema sector; subspace communications; tectonic stress; three-dimensional chess; torpedo; traker; tremor; Troi, Lwaxana; ultraviolet radiation; universal translator; volcano; volcanology; Zabathu |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Brieffreunde es:Pen Pals fr:Pen Pals nl:Pen Pals